Epiphany
by justpink
Summary: "Who's prettier...": A question that will forever hunt Ichigo and make him realize an entirely new feeling. Rated T for language.


_Hello! Back again hehe. Oh yeah! Thanks to all those who reviewed my drabble/one shot called "_Would you rather_" xD THANK YOU! :D I appreciate it! A penny for everyone!_

_Now presenting my new one shot, _Epiphany, _which (according to Wikipedia) means an experience of sudden and striking realization. Yup…so yeah, enjoy! xD_

_And thanks again to narcotic-lullaby! Ciao, ciao!_

* * *

"Ne, Ichigo," Keigo whispered, while the others chewed their lunch peacefully.

It was a normal Monday in Karukara High School. Though normally, Rukia would hang out with them and talk non-stop to Ichigo about how she saw a rabbit that looked like her adorable Chappy at the pet store. However, Rukia was not here today because of some important matters she needed to attend in Soul Society. This was good for him; just a quiet, midget-free day-

"Ichigo!" Keigo getting closer to Ichigo as he tried to tell him something.

Ichigo ignored him and quietly munched on his bread. Keigo nudged the orange haired teen with his elbow and raised his eyebrows, the others unaware of his behavior. Ichigo kept ignoring him but it did not help; Keigo just kept nudging him. He could feel his temper rising. _'If this idiot doesn't stop,'_ he thought, feeling his veins popping out, _'I swear he won't be able to chew for days.'_

"I-chi-go~" he sang as the others finally noticed his annoying attempts to bother Ichigo.

"Damn it, Ichigo!" He cried trying to make himself look piteous, "I just want to ask you a simple question!"

He finally turned to the brown-haired idiot with a glare. It might be a midget-free day but this idiot was just getting on his nerves.

"What the hell do you want!" He finally answered.

"Who's prettier Orihime-chan or Rukia-chan?" He asked, straight to the point.

This made him spit his juice out, while the others just sighed since it was normal Keigo would ask something like this. Ichigo sat still as a shiver ran through his body as he thought of the person associated with the name.

"I think Kuchiki-san is prettier, even though she's lacking some- most of Inoue-san's assets." Mizuiro joined. The others nodded, agreeing at his statement except for Chad who just sat there quietly.

"Well, as you know," Ishida chimed in, while an image of Inoue appeared in his mind. "It's not only about Inoue-san's assets that make her beautiful, but her bubbly and nice personality."

"Hey, Ishida," Keigo called with a smirk, "I never said beautiful."

Ishida instantly blushed and tried to cover it as he chugged down his lunch. Ichigo tried to scoot away from the others in order to avoid the question but was immediately caught by Mizuiro. Keigo turned to him and caught his collar. Before sitting back down, he smacked Keigo hard on the head, making him fall, face first on the floor.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked. "It's Kuchiki-san, huh?"

"What!" Keigo exclaimed as he got up and harshly pointed a finger at him. "I always thought you like girls with big ti-"

This earned him yet another smack on the face. He was fully irritated now.

"Look," he said. "I don't want to get involve in this stupid conversation of yours!"

"Yep, it's Kuchiki-san all right." Mizuiro concluded, slightly taunting him to admit who it was and Ichigo glared at him.

"Yeah, right!" He scoffed with his arms crossed tightly on his chest.

"Then it must be Inoue-san!" Keigo yelled with beaming eyes, as he thought him and Ichigo having the same taste in girls.

"No!" he denied as he walked away.

"It's Kuchiki-san," Mizuiro suggested again, while the others nodded as they enjoyed Ichigo get annoyed by the second. He turned and walked back to them.

"She's. Not. Pretty!" He looked at everyone as they shook their heads in disbelief.

"She's just..." He tried to explain but couldn't go further.

"Hot?" Mizuiro offered.

"Beautiful?" Ishida also offered.

"One fine piece of-" This time it was Mizuiro who had 'accidentally' elbowed him in his gut.

"Rukia." Chad suggested, which made everyone including Ichigo turn to him.

_'That's right,'_ he thought as flashes of Rukia appeared in his head:

_Rukia looking down at him, prepared to head to Soul Society with Renji and Byakuya; tears brimming in her eyes, making them brighter and more beautiful than ever. Her standing in front of him with a bright yellow sun dress, a small smile playing on her soft, tiny lips. Her squatted down on the ground, while her head was slightly turned away from Ichigo as she conversed with a child; her short hair dancing across her face and her eyes softening._

To him, those words didn't even fit Rukia. She was more than pretty or beautiful. She wasn't even all those words combined together. No words can ever define or describe Rukia to him. She was just...

"Aw fuck!" He yelled and rushed out the door, leaving everyone surprised.

"Yup," Mizuiro started again as he noticed the red tinge on Ichigo's cheeks.

"It's her." They all chorused.

He grabbed his things from his table and headed home, telling his teacher that he had a stomach ache. A million thoughts were running through his head. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and he felt queasy. And he could feel his heart flutter annoyingly every time an image of Rukia appeared in his mind. As corny as it sounds, he never felt this kind of _sickness_ before. Did he just now realize that that's how Rukia is in his eyes? He yelled, dismissing any thoughts or _feelings_. He ran fast to get home and get some sleep, maybe he'll forget and thought this sickness will eventually pass.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-" Karin was cut off when Ichigo passed her. He headed upstairs and opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. His face red from running fast. He wanted to say-no, yell millions of things right now, but they wouldn't come out. For the first time in his life, he felt nervous and scared at this kind of feeling.

"Ichigo, I'm back!" Rukia yelled from outside his door. Ichigo jerked, quickly got up, and pointed a shaky finger to her.

"Y-You!" He yelled lamely at her as he closed the door on her face.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head.!" He enunciated at the door as if he was speaking in front of her.

"F-Fool! Who wants to be inside your head, idiot!" She replied, confused at his outburst.

A moment passed when he finally opened the door, calm and collected, while Rukia looked at him with narrowed eyes. He instantly felt guilty for closing the door on her face when she didn't even know anything. He looked away with a scowl and apologized. Her features softened a bit as she took a step closer to him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" She asked her eyes full of concern.

Ichigo just scoffed and look down at her, contemplating whether or not he should tell her. A few more moments passed until he started talking.

"I'm just annoyed," he finally said, looking at her and she urged him to go on.

"I mean, Mizuiro and Keigo wouldn't shut up about me admitting that you were be-" he stopped. He could feel his face heating up.

"Be...?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"B-Beautiful" he muttered as he crossed his arms.

She was clearly taken back; shock spreading through her face, but only for a second before she coughed and offered him a smirk.

"So?" She nudged him on his ribs playfully, while he looked away.

"'So' what?"

"What did you say?" She asked slowly, waiting patiently with a grin on her face.

"I-" he began as he fidgeted.

"Why should I tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Fool, just tell me!" She yelled, frustrated.

"I-I said, you were alright," he lied. "That there wasn't really anything special!"

_'Yep,' _he thought. _'Keep denying it Ichigo.'_

"Really," her grin dropping slightly and was replaced with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah," he continued, oblivious at the strong reiatsu coming from her, while he made himself believe at the words coming from himself, "And look at your body! It's tiny! I mean, you're chest-

He stopped and noticed she popped a soul candy in her mouth as her fake body and shinigami form separated from each other. She looked up at him with an evil aura and a face that said _'Keep going'_; her eyebrows twitched in full annoyance. He froze and swallowed hard.

"I-Is n-nothing compared to Matsumoto's!" he continued lamely, trying to save himself, sweat falling on his brows. Yup. He just dug his own grave. Save me, God!

"Dance," she began as she pointed Sode no Shirayuki at his face.

"W-Wait! Rukia! I was only kidding!" He shrieked as he furiously sprinted out the door.

* * *

_Two pennies for your thoughts? xD_


End file.
